


Micheletto and Agostino

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011), The Sims 2 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: My dear Sid, two versions for you--thank you so much for the lovely song suggestion!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [50251sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/gifts).



> My dear Sid, two versions for you--thank you so much for the lovely song suggestion!

 

As the Borjas head into exile away from Rome, Agostino tries to come to terms with his breaking heart over the love of his life.


End file.
